a witch's friend
by floraHelialover
Summary: a new generation of fairies and witches take over alfea and red fountain and red fountain, and they are friends, but, whatahppens if one of our fairie's daughter team up with a witch?
1. chapter 1 welcome to alfea!

**hi! i finally got ,more than three people, and i'll take in all of them, it's not everyone's children, but you can still do new ones, and they'll come in later in the story, well, here's the story! WARNING! thre's some bad words in this chapter!**

* * *

alfea was gloreous, Aurelia thought. she had just steppd outside the portal her mother had brought up for her and her brother. Alex looked at her, and smiled, she was almost like a statue.

"Auerlia, are you awake?" he asked, and snapped his fingers in front of her face. she snapped out of the trance, and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Alex! can't a girl have thoughts! i was in my own world, like dad always is! and you don't have any problems with him! why do you have it against me?" she snapped at him. Alex just laughed.

"because, if you haven't noticed, dad is a guy, and so am i, and you,re a girl! girls just have to do what a man says, and bow to his every will, that's what Zane says" Alex told his siter, who rolled her eyes.

he had brought up Billy, Aurelia's best friend. well, he had actually brought us her brother, Zane. Aurelia knew Billy's and Zane's parents had had a fight when they was going to name Billy. and musa had given up, and because riven wanted a boy, they named their girl to Billy.

"are you sure that dad didn't say that? cause' you look up to dad more than anyone, Al" Aurelkia said, using his much hated nickname.

"shall we go, or do you want to be here, in the forest outside alfea forever?"Aex asked, gesturing his hand to her future school. Aurelia nodded, and took his hand, and they walked closer.

* * *

come on, Amy, we're gonna be late, if you don't hurry!" Amandela's dad shouted, and she sighed. she was already packed, still, her dad thouht she was exactly like her mum, known as the fashion queen,and queen of solaria, where it never rains.

"could you calm down, dad! i'm already packed, coudln't we just go two hours ago? Amy asked, and her father walked in. he lookedat his daughter, and sighed. she wasn't anything like her mother. except for theskin,that is, she was a little paler than Stella, but still.

"Amy, could you at least try to take your bag down?" Brandon asked, and Amy carried the heavy bag down. she didn't had so many clothes, but her mum had packed a little, so, if it wasn't for her mum, she would just have two bags, not five, full of clothes, make-up, and much other things, that was unessecary for Amy.

Amy saw her mum come down, with her cat, Pharaoh. the little kitten jumped out of Stella's arms, and ran to Amy. Amy picked the cat up, and started to pet him. Stella saw something now on amy.

"Amy, is that a dirt-stain?" Stella asked her daughter, and Amy looked at her white blouse, there it was a big green stain, in the middle of the chest. Amy rolled her eyes, and said:

"no, it's a fashion crisis! what do you think it is?!" she said, sarcastically. Stella just sighed. she hated that Amy was so... so... Stella couldn't find a matching wird for how her daughter was.

"where is my headband?" Amy asked, and Stella went to fetch it for Amy. when she came back, she gave it to her, and amy put it on.

"isn't it time now?" she asked, and her dad nodded. Stella made a portal, and Amy stepped in it.

* * *

"Zale! give that back!" Musa heard her daughter yell, and understood that there was a fight going on in the siblin's room. Riven was already on his way up to stop the fight.

when Riven walked in, he almost got knocked over, since the room was soo untidy, so you couldn't see the floor. Riven just looked at the room, and, in the middle,. there stood Zale, holding his sister, billy's black jelly-bracelets, high up in the air, so she couldn't reach them.

"okay, can someone explain why the room is in a big mess, and why you aren't tidying up in here?" riven asked the siblins, who immediatly stopped fighting, and looked over to their dad. Zlae dropped the bracelets, and Billy took them.

"i was looking for my t'shirt, when he took my bracelets, and started to throw them around, and i got mad, so i needed to get them, and he started to throw thigns on me, so i needed to throw it back" billy said, moving her light pink hair out of her eyes. Riven looked at Zale, so he could say his story.

"i got in here, and she started to throw pencils at me, and tried to kick me out, but i needed to go in here, and she throwed her bracelets, and i just catched them, i was trying to give them back, but try it when she's pointing in your face after them" Zale said, and looked at Riven. Riven just shook his head.

"Billy, Zale, you two should already be at alfea and red fountain, hurry, and when you two get home for break, remember to clean your room" Riven said, and looked at them, but, sudenly, Billy looked around herself again.

"what is it now, honey?" Riven asked her, and she started to throw out clothes on the floof, and Zale shouted:

"i'm not cleaning that up!" to her, then, she found her camera, and her skateboard.

"i'm not leaving whitout these! i must have some photos on alfea, and the nature there!" she said, and Zale rolled his eyes.

"you sound like Alex and his little sister, theycan't live whitout nature, not even for a second!" Zale exclaimed.

"they are from linphea, right? what do you expect of linpheans?" Billy said. Riven went down, and talked to Musa, who came up to the kids's room, and saw the mess.

"what happened in here?" musa aked, and the kids told her their stories. musa made sure that both cleaned up in there,beforegoign, and then, they needed to ruch down, for getting in time.

* * *

hey, aura, i'm goign to red fountain now, dad's gonna be there soon, and i better go now, see ya!" Alex said to Aurelia, and waved, and walkedto red fountain. Aurelia, then sensed a portal open, and looked around, then saw her best friend, Billy go out of the portal.

"Billy! glad you,re here!" Aurelia exclaimed, and hugged her best friend. Billy hugged her back, and then was on her way to go to the school, when another portal opened, and Amy alked out. her white blouse was wet, so they figured out her mum had caught her outside the castle, again. Amy walked over to the two girls, and hugged them.

"hi! glad you could make it! we're on our way, come on!" Billy said, and dragged the others to alfea. they standed in line at griselda,they thought, but to their surprise, Aurelia's mum stood there instead.

"name?" she asked all the time. Amy walked closer.

"Amandela, princess of solaria" She said, Annoyed, using her whole name. Flora looked up, and embraced the girl.

"hi, amy! how's your mother?" flora asked, after letting go of the girl. any just stood there, shedidn't knew her mum's friend was here.

"she's fine, i guess" Amy answered, and walked away. flora handed her the key to her dorm, before Amy walked to the crowd of students. Billy was next.

"billy, of the harmonic nebula" she said. floar dotted something, and looked up, and smiled. she looked at the list, and wrote down something on the boeard, andthengave Billy the key to the dorm, and then it was Aurelia's turn.

"hi, mum" she wispered, and flora smiled, and hugged her daughter. Aura shrugged, since she thought it was embarrasing.

"hi, sweetie, it seem's like you,re dorming with your friends" flora said, after writing something on the board, again. Aura looked at her mum surpriding, and suddenly her mum got a little stern look.

"don't think you,re out of trouble when you,re here, honey, just because i'm here,doesn't mean you can do whatever you want, Aurelia, is that clear?" flora asked, and smiled,sweetly. Aura nodded, and got the key, and ran to her friends.

"i can't believe your mum is working here! this year's going to be tough" Billy said when Aura came to them. Aura shook her head.

"my mum never punishes, she just gives warnings,so as long as we're careful, she won't notice us" Aura said, when the new principal walked out, faragonda had retired two years ago, and now, Griselda was principal.

"welcome, new students, and welcome back, old students, it's great that everyone are back, and for the new, i hope you will have great years here at alfea" she said, and then, she speech were on, and Amy got bored, and so did Billy, so she started to take pictures on the students.

after the speech, the girls walked into the dorm,and saw that Amy shared a room with a girl from Andros. she was apparently, the coutess's daughter, and was called Lucina. she wasn't in the room, but there was a blue bag, with fish stickers on a bed bed. Amy choosed the other bed, and put her bag on the bed, and started unpack.

Billy saw that she shared a room with a girl from eclipses, and was called Mindy. she was a princess. Billy alked in, and saw that Mindy wasn't there yet, since there wasn't any bag in there, or any girl. she choosed the bed near the window, and put up her skateboard, and put it in a corner, where she also put her helmet, and things, and the camera on a nighttable. she, too, unpacked.

Aurelia saw that she shared a room with someone from a planet called 3rd moon of marigold._"marigold? isn't that where dad comes from?"_ she thought, and remebered that her dad was from the third moon of marigold. so, this girl was from her dad's homerealm. suddenly, a girl barged in, with heavy, black boots, a dark purple mini skirt, and black top with a skull on it. her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and was long, and went to her butt. she dropped the boots on the floor, and stumled on one of the beds.

"ehh, hi! i'm Aurelia, and who are you?" Aura asked, wanting to be friends. the other girl looked nothing like her dad had described the people on marigold. he had said they were often nice, gentle, and caring, but this girl didn't seemed to fit in any of those descriptions.

"i'm May, and you're Aurelia, right? my mum have told me about your dad" the girl said, and looked even angrier at the sight of Aurelia. she didn't liked alfea, or this "Aurelia" girl. May's mum had said that she was supposedto try to stay away from linpheans, May didn't knew why, but she did so, anyway.

"yes, i'm Aurelia, and how do you know my dad?" Aurelia asked. May didn't seebed to be answering first, but aftera while, she did.

"my mum said you're dad was her boyfriend, but dimped her for a linphean girl, and my grandfather left my grandmother for a linphean, that's why my family is against linpheans,and i hate them, too" May answered, ands Aurelia didn't looked too happy about this. she felt this like racism, which she hated.

"do you know any linpheans?" Aurelia asked. May shook her head.

"then why do you think everyone's just like your grandfather?" Aurelia said, trying to get this girl to understand that it was any problems with linpheans, and, marigolds, and linpheans are very alike, they shouldn't been fighting, they should try to work together.

"my mum have taught me about staying away from anything that have with linpheans, and, believe me, i said that to that strange ugly old linphean at the entrance" May said, making Aurelia a little mad, since "strange ugly old linphean" was her mum.

"that woman you,re talking about is my mum!" Aurelia couldn't stop herself from saying. May just seemed a little happier with knowing that.

"fantastic, now i have a reason to call you spoiled, ugly, b**y, brat! you have it from your mother!" May exclaimed, making Aurelia even madder, so she just slammed the door, and went out, to get some air.

Billy ran out, and saw her friend, in tears.

"Aura, are you crying on a day like this?" Billy asked her friend, who got mad at that. she had become so mad at May, so she almost thought that she was right, maybe she was an ugly, b**y, linphean brat?

"what, aren't i supposed to cry? are you saying that i can't cry?!" Aurelia snapped at Billy, who got shocked. since when did Aura get like this? she had never snapped at anyone before, so why start now?

"aura, i just mean..."

"that because i'm an linphean, i'm not supposed to cry! that i'm a little, ungrateful brat? just like my mother!? piss off!" Aura yelled, and ran out. Billy stayed there she stood, afraid that Aurelia had changed since they saw each other last time.

Amy ran out to Billy, hearing her being yelled at, and worrried that she already had started a fight.

"what's wrong? i heard someone shout!" Amy said, and looked at Billy. Billy turned around, and told her what Aura had said to her. Amy didn't interrupted anytime, until Billy stopped.

"we should ask her who have told her this! she won't tell you that, whitout a "talk" with me!" Amy exclaimed,and ran to find Aurelia.

* * *

at red fountain, brandon was checking the students in. he saw Alex, and shouted at helia.

"Helia! get over here! your son is here!" he shouted, and helia came over to him, and hugged his "little boy", who looked embarrased for it, and struggled to get out of his father's arms.

"dad, stop it! i'm not a baby!" Alex exclaimed, and helia let go.

"okay, i'm sorry, Alex, it's just my nature as father to do that, you know" Helia told him, and Alex rolled his eyes. then he heard a sob,and spun around, and saw his sister, crying.

"Aura, what's wrong?" he asked. she didn't answer, just stood there, and cried. Helia tried to hug her. but she gave him a death glare.

"okay, what have dad done?" Alex asked, and she told themabout May, and when she stopped, Alex looked like he wanted to kill that May his sister talked about.

"i'm following you back to alfea, and talk with mum about this" Helia said, and he and Aurelia walked to alfea. Alex followed, forgetting about signign into red fountain, brandon stood, and pretended to not have been there.

when they came to alfea, Flora dropped her board,and ran to Helia, and Aurelia, and gave her a hug. Helia told her about May, and flora looked on the board and found her name.

"it seems that May is from the... Third moon of marigold? isn't that your home planet,Helia?" she asked,and Helia nodded.

"i remeber her mum, she was really nice, but then,she started to flirt with others,and cheated on me. i forgave everytime i found out she's cheated on me again, until i met you,and she cheated on me again, i broke up with her, and she took it the wrong way, she thought i left her for you, Flora" Helia said, and Aura cried, and Flora hugged her. This time, Aura didn't care if her mum hugged her in front of everybody.

"well, it's getting late, get Alex back to red fountain, and i'll walk Aurelia back to her dorm, okay?" Flora said, and kissed Helia on the cheek,and hugged Alex.

"sleep well, darling!" Helia said to Aura, and walked Alex back. Flora followed Aurelia back, and she met May.

"well, isn't it the Linphean b**? i thought you were crying at mommy, what a little linphean you are, a REAL linphean is such cry-babaies, and cry for anything, even if a branch of a tree get's broken" May said, and Flora glared, and walked out. Aurelia saw that May had turned the room to a dark blue colour, and had changed the pillows and blanket to a skull pattern. she walked over to her bed,and didn't care aboutchanging the coclour, or even change to PJ, before she fell asleep.

* * *

**phew! longest chapter ever! took a whole day to do! and i'm tired now, and i actually should go to bed, but, i don't care about it, well, anyway, here's the first chapter. and credit goes to:**

**lunareclipse and solareclipse for Aurelia and alex, macabreXpurinsesu for Billy, and tari-001 for Amy! the May i own, but not flora, helia, or brandon, or griselda, or stella and brandon, or musa and riven, and, thanks again to macabreXpurinsesu for Zale! love ya all!**


	2. adventure in the forest

**sorry for the long wait, but i didn't had any ideas, until now, sorry, everyone! and sorry for my spelling, my computer is strange, so sometimes the letters doesn't come up, and the space key is stuck, so i need to push very hard for it to be space. UPDATE! i needed to fix some errors**

* * *

the next morning, Billy, Amy and Aura went to class, it was Wizgiz, and the girls laughed the whole lesson, since the teacher was so funny, they thought.

"man, that teached is nuts!" Amy said, and laughed, and seeinga picture of Wizgix turning to an elephant, when a big attack was at alfea for some years ago. It was a witch called Mandargora who attacked Alfea for getting to know who had the dragonfire, and figured out that it was queen Bloom of sparx who had it. Aurelia's mum have told her about that fight, and Her father had also put some things in.

"yeah, i bet his lessons are gonna be easy to pass" Aurelia said, and the girls headed for outside, for a break, and it was a sunny day.

"hey, Aura, how's May?" Billy asked, and Aurelia looked angry.

"guys, i'm sorry for how i shouted yesterday, i'm really sorry, i just got mad, and my mind didn't tell me who you was, so i just shouted at the closest living thing, and it happened to be you" Aurelia apologized, and Billy and Amy comforted her.

"Aura, no problems, we didn't got mad" Amy said. suddenly a girl with black hair, and pink streaks walked in. she had a yellow top with a pink rabbit on, she also had a orange skirt, with a print that looked like a horse. she had green/blue eyes, and pale, but still a little color on her skin tone. she looked nice, the girls noticed.

"oh, hi, i'm Josinet of the earth" She said, and looked at the girls. the girls looked at her, and they nodded, and started to introduce themselves.

"i'm princess Amandéla of solaria, but call me Amy" Amy said.

"i'm Billy, of the harmonic nebula" Billy introduced herself.

"and i'm Aurelia of liphea, the daughter of the guardian fairy of linphea" Aura said.

"yeah, the same for me, except guardian of the Harmonic nebula" Billy put in.

"same for me, except guardian of Solaria" Amy said, and didn't realized that she almost quoted Billy.

"nice meeting you, i've heard a lot of stuff about the guardian fairies, or winx, my mum is a winx, have you heard of Roxy, the princess of Tir Nan og?" Josinet asked.

"you're the princess of Tir nan og?" Amy asked. Josinet nodded. then she shook her head, and just when she was about to say something, May walked to them. she seemed to know Josinet,since she walked over to her.

"Josi, what have i told you about going near lynpheans? they'll ruin your status, even if you,re not as cool as me" May said, and Josi nodded, and followed May into Alfea, but before she got into the door, she turned to the girls, and waved.

"why is she hanging with a witch? she seemed so nice" Billy said, and suddenly saw Aurelia's look on her face. it was pure hate, hate over May, she thought.

"don't worry, Aura, don't listen to her, you,re a great girl, and it's good to be a lynphean, it's not badder than being an Soalrian or Androsian" Amy said.

"eehh... girls, we're going to be late son,the bell have already rang in" Billy said, and the girls walked in, for flying lessons.

"flying lessons? aren't we too young?" Amy said when they walked into the classroom. they sat on the fourth row, in the middle, next to each others, with Billy in the middle.

"we aren't too young, we have to activate our winx, that's why we're having flying class" Aura explained. the teacher came in. he was a tall, tanned man with short red hair, and glasses. he looked very young, barely thirty, they thought.

"hello, girls, i'm a new professor, and my name is chris, i'm your flying teacher, yes,?" he said, and looked at a girl who raised her hand. she had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a green mini dress.

"how come you teach us how to fly? you,re a guy, shouldn't guys be specialists?" she asked. Chris chuckled a little.

"i'm a paladin(1), i have wings, but i can put them away, inside of me, and take them out, whenever i want, if you have had professor Avalon, he's a paladin, too" Chris explained, and the girl nodded.

"well, a little tip when you fly, don't look down, or think abouthow high you are. that's when you loose control, and fall, it have happened some years now,and i would gladly not repeat that this year, okay?" he said, and everyone chorused a "yes professor" to him.

"well, let's go outside, then" Chris ordered, and everyone walked out, and stood on the outside of alfea.

"well, now, remember, when you fly, don't fly away,stay inside alfea, not outside, couse then, you'll knock with the barrier, and it dould become a headinjury, since the barrier is electric, and hard, so please, try to avoid the barrier" Chris said, and ordered the girls to transform.

Aurelia's winx was like a crossover of flora's and silvermist's(2). it was silvermist's skirt, and flora's top, and it was in a light pink.

Amy's winx was a strapless white top with pretty silver lines across it. She wore a silver mini skirt with white little stars on the edges of it. She had knee high silver boots. Her wings were pale blue on the inner side and white on the edges and should resemble Musa's wings a bit, but she has only one pair.

Billy's was a light blue mini-dress, like musa's, but strapless. she had a pink headband, and her hair was up in a pigtails-plaint(3). her wins was like bloom's blut pink and light purple.

May's was a blood-red shirt, strapless,and had a black bat on it. her skirt was dark blue, and lines of blood red, and her boots were ankle-lenght, and dark red. her hair was in a highpony tail, with a skull-clip on the ribbon.

Josinet's was a green top, like laula's, whitout the strap aroundherstomach, and her skirt was dark green,and had frills on the edge. her shoes were orange ballerina shoes, with a rose- clip on each of the shoes.

when the girls had transformed, Chris told them to tryto lift up, but only a few could. the rest was on the ground, focusing. then May suddenly flyed up, laughingat Aura, who still tried to fly.

"see! lynpheans are bad at evrything!" May shouted, and fell. Josi Flyed up, and took May, and landed her on the ground. May didn't said thank you, instead she glared at Josinet.

"i can fly, Josi! idon't need help from you!" She said, and stood up, and dusted away some dust from her skirt.

"i know you can fly, i just wanted to be friendly" Josi said, and May snorted.

"just like a lynphean, right?" may asked, and Josi couldn't answer, and looked at Aura, who just flied up and met up with Billy and Amy in the sky.

"what's with May? is she really a fairy? or is she a witch? i start to wonder that" Amy said, when Aura looked angry for the millionth time that day.

"she's a witch, that's a fact. a witch disguised as a fairy" Billy said, like she have readed it ina book and memorized it. Aura shook her head.

"she's a fairy, but maybe have had a bad time growing up, i'll ask my dad next time i get to see him how her mum was" she said, and Amy and Billy looked at her like a question sign.

"my dad dated her mum, and he broke up with her, and her mum thinks that he broke up with her because of my mum, and her grandfather did the same, so her family hates lynpheans" Aura said.

"that's just plain sick, and cruel, why blaming everyone just because one did something?" Billy asked, and landed on the ground, not so gracefully.

"okay! class's over! land,untransform, and get to lunch!" they heard Chris shout, and they landed, gracefully. they headed to the cafeteria, and forgot about the next lesson, but remembered about it five minutes too late.

"great, how could we forget about magic-teleporting class!? we're doomed!" Billy exclaimed. she knew that her parents would be a little mad, but not too long, maybe a grounding, but not soo harsh.

"hey, your parents aren't exactly here, like mine!" Aura said, and they rushed to the classroom, but when they got there, everyone were going out of the room, and headed to the dorms.

"well, my dad is in red fountain, so i get in trouble, but they're still going to get a letter from the teacher... what's his name again?" Amy asked.

"prof. avalon? what kind of a name is that?" Billy asked.

"maybe it's mine?" they heard a voice say, and they all spun around to see a teacher with long,black hair, and a white robe, and white pants. he looked like Aura's dad, Aura realized.

"busted" Billy said, and looked frightened. Aura rolled her eyes. it wasn't SO bad getting caught, in fact, when you miss your parents, you would be glad to meet them again, even if they are angry, ready to put you over the knee.

"it isn't soo bad, or?" Aura asked but when she saw avalon's face, she became quiet. he didn't looked too pleased.

"you get away with it thid time, but don't do it again, we'll still contact your parents, but we won't punish you, that's up to your parents choice to do" Avalon said, and the girls released a breath.

"thank you professor...." Bilyl said, and trailed off. she had forgot the name again.

"avalon, try to remember it, Billy of the harmonic nebula" Avalon said, and left. Billy released a whistle, and started to whistle the whistle song of kill bill(3).

"that was close, luckily we didn't get caught" Amy said, and Aura gave her a look that said "wrong-thing-to-say".

"what? Aura, why are you looking at me like that?" Amy asked. Aura just pointed in front of her, and the three of them saw that Avalon talked to Flora.

"busted, Aura" Billy whispered, and Aura just ran to the dorm. the others followed her.

* * *

"really? okay, i'll talk to her later, bye honey" Alex said, and hung up on his cell-phone, a boy walked in, it was Zane.

"ooh, looks like Alex's got a girlfriend!" he teased the young specialist. Alex didn't shouted back, which he would have normally, but he knew he shouldn't.

"i was talking to my sister, not my girlfriend, i don't have anyone, Zane" Alex said, ands Zane pouted, and walked to his bed, and fell on it.

"dude' you dad's classes are way too easy! he's strange" he said in a sleeping way.

"he's not strange, he doesn't want to be like some guy called... what was it? cordilola?" Alex said, and tried to remember the name.

"well, i don't know who the heck he is, but your dad should be tougher, i thought" Zane said, and started to swing one of his legs.

"i think he's great! he's not a killer, like your dad" Alex said, and started to get up. Zane didn't got it, but then, he knew his mum have told him about his dad's record.

"okay, but he had a bad time growing up! your dad lived like a prince!" Zane shouted, and got up. Alerx walked over to him, and just stared at him.

"he did NOT live like a prince! he was just a commoner!" he shouted.

"what's going on here?" the boys spun around, and saw a professor.

nothing,eehh... how did you know we were fighting?" Zane asked.

"the door's open,Zane" Alex said, who forgot he opened it.

"come on, class in five minutes!" the teacher said, and the boys went to get ready for class.

* * *

"guys, fo you think we should prepare for the next elsson, instead of looking around, and Billy taking pictures?" Amy asked. she and the girls was in the forest, so Billy could take some pictures, and send them home. Aura was sitting in the grass, relaxed, and connected with nature, and listened to their problems, and tried to solve them.

"well, i've got bored, i've taken over sixty pictures, and the battery is almost out" Billy said, and put her camera down for once. Aurelia nodded, and got up, petting the grass.

they got to alfea, then suddenly, the sky became dark. it started to blow, harder and harder, and it got foggy. they didn't heard the noise of students, or birds, or bells telling that school was over for the day.

"guys, there did the forest go?" i don't know" Amy answered Aurelia's question.

"i guess we teleported for the first time" Billy said, and walked to a tree, and put her hand on it.

"the trees are cold" she said.

"i thouhgt it was Aura who was the fairy of nature?" Amy wais, and looked at Aura. she shrugged her shoulders.

"how do we get back?" Billy asked, and walked to Amy.

"i don't know, and i wanna get back, or someone calls our parents!?" Amy Panicked.

"what are they gonna do? make you to shop?" Billy said, sarcasticly. Amy was ready to snap back, but managed to be quiet.

"i don't think what our parents are gonna do is the only thing that we should worry about" Aura said. "what do you mean, Aurelia?" Amy asked, and Billy made a talking figure with her hand to show that Amy were talking much (think of what stella did when lord batrleby on the winx club movie talked. not the part of bloom's baby photors, but after).

"i mean, that if we don't come back before curfew, we can get expelled from Alfea" she explained.

"i totally forgot about that! what are we gonna do?" Billy now panicked.

"we can always go to red fountain, abnd selep with our fathers" Amy said, remembering that her dad worked at Red fountain (all the boys work there, and not at fruiti music bar, if you kow what season 4 is about).

"no, if we do, they maybe will think that we're sneaking out, and try to get away from trouble, and they will call our mum's, and then, it's game over" Aura said, and the girls just thought that she was crazy, but then understood what she talked about.

"you're right, so how do we get back?" Billy said, and tried to walk out of the forest they had gotten into. she suddenly heard aroraing sound, at it seemed that she wasn't alone to hear it. the others suddenly turned to the sound,and stared at a bush.

"okay, who did that?" Amy asked. the other girls shook thier heads. it wasn't them. it started to blow. not a cool breeze, a real storm, if felt like. the girls held onto each other, and suddenly saw a great ship from red fountain come over the trees.

"it's the teachers! we're saved!" Billy shouted. thye saw their mothers on the ship,and suddenly, Billy stopped cheering. "saved? i don't think so" Amy said. the ship landed, and the girls ran in.

"how did youi nkew were we were?!" Amy asked her dad. he was steering the ship, so he couldn't answer for a while, but when he did, he told her that a girl in alfea had heard them talking about going around, and saw themgoing to the forest,and suddenly dissapeared, so she had called mrs. griselda,and she had told the winx, who told the men,and they directly went to the forest.

"who told you?" Billy asked, after talking about that she was unharmed with her mum. "it was a girl called May" Stella said, and noticed Amy's face turning pale. "what is it, honey? are you sure you're fine?" stella asked, but Amy nodded,and looked at Aura.

"do you mean May Clarington(3)?" sjhe asked her mum, who nodded. "she seemed very upset about that you were gone" she said to the girls. Aura looked down. Flora noticed this,and walked over to her.

"everything's fine, hunny?" she asked, and started to rock Aura side to side. Aura becaume quiter than usual, and even Layla started to worry. she went and sat down next to her,and spoke in a calming way.

"she doesn't hatre you, i think she's really liking you. she seemdsoo upsetthat you were gone, whyare you acting like she's horrible?she seemd pretty nice" layla said,and Aura told her about the day they fought for the first time.

"oh, don't worry, after this, i hope she will be fine" layla said,and Aura nodde,d and heard that they were there, and walked out with the others. the boys said goodbye, and drove back to red fountain.

"better to get to bed, it's late, come on!" Billy said, and rushed to the rooms. Aura walked in, May wasn't there. she just lied down in bed,and fell asleep, whitout taking on her PJ.

* * *

**okay, this is the second chapter, sorry for the wait, i've been trying to do long chapters, so you won't need to wait so long for like fine inches of chapters. i'm sorry if there are any misspelling, and for the wait, again. it wol problsby take alonger to finigsh the next chapter, i'm sorry,well, see you, and tell me if it was good enough**

**oh, by the way:**

**(1): avalon is a paladin, i think they said it in the 4kids version.**

**(2) google "silvermist", to see what she haves**

**(3) i made up may's aftername**

**hope you like it! don't forget to review!**


End file.
